The King's Man
| screenplay = | story = Matthew Vaughn | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Ben Davis | editing = Jason Ballantinehttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFquBSRVUAYGNqv.jpg:orig | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Studios | released = | country = | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'The King’s Man' is an upcoming period action comedy spy film directed, produced and co-written by Matthew Vaughn, with Karl Gajdusek, from a story by Vaughn. It is a prequel to the [[Kingsman (franchise)|''Kingsman film series]], which is loosely based on the comic book series Kingsman, created by Dave Gibbons and Mark Millar. The film features an ensemble cast that includes Ralph Fiennes, Gemma Arterton, Rhys Ifans, Matthew Goode, Tom Hollander, Harris Dickinson, Daniel Brühl, Djimon Hounsou, and Charles Dance. The film will be released on September 18, 2020. Premise |source=20th Century Studios}} Cast * Ralph Fiennes as Duke of Oxford * Harris Dickinson as Conrad * Gemma Arterton as Polly * Rhys Ifans as Grigori Rasputin * Matthew Goode as Tristan * Tom Hollander as George V, Wilhelm II and Nicholas II * Daniel Brühl * Djimon Hounsou as Shola * Charles Dance as Arthur * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Lee Unwin * Stanley Tucci as Merlin * Alison Steadman * Robert Aramayo * Alexandra Maria Lara as Polly * Joel Basman Production Development In June 2018, Matthew Vaughn announced that a prequel film titled Kingsman: The Great Game was in active development, stating that the plot would take place during the early-1900s and would depict the formation of the spy agency and that the project would film back-to-back with "the third regular Kingsman film". Casting In September 2018, it was announced that Ralph Fiennes and Harris Dickinson would star in the prequel. In November 2018, it was revealed that Daniel Brühl, Charles Dance, Rhys Ifans and Matthew Goode would co-star in the film. In February 2019, it was reported that Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Gemma Arterton, Tom Hollander, Djimon Hounsou, Alison Steadman, Stanley Tucci, Robert Aramayo and Neil Jackson had joined the cast. In April 2019, it was announced Alexandra Maria Lara had joined the cast of the film. Later in May, Joel Basman joined the cast. That same month, as filming concluded, Vaughn denied reports that Liam Neeson had joined the cast. Vaughn also said The Great Game was a working title and the film would not have that name. Filming Principal photography began January 22, 2019 in the United Kingdom. In April 2019 some scenes were shot in Turin and Venaria Reale (Italy), transformed into Yugoslavia. Marketing The first teaser trailer of The King's Man was released on July 15, 2019. The second trailer released on September 28, 2019. Release The film was originally going to be released on November 15, 2019, but was pushed back first to February 14, 2020, and then to September 18, 2020. References External links * * Category:2020 films Category:2020s prequel films Category:2020s spy films Category:2020s war films Category:British action comedy films Category:British spy films Category:American action comedy films Category:American spy films Category:Upcoming films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Cultural depictions of Mata Hari Category:English-language films Category:Fictional intelligence agencies Category:Film spin-offs Category:Films based on Marvel Comics Category:Films directed by Matthew Vaughn Category:Films produced by Matthew Vaughn Category:Film scores by Matthew Margeson Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Yugoslavia Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Surrey Category:Kingsman (franchise) films Category:Live-action films based on comics Category:Prequel films Category:Western Front films (World War I) Category:World War I films Category:Upcoming prequel films Category:Film scores by Dominic Lewis